Poker has a long history, and has spawned numerous variations, including five card stud poker, seven card stud poker, draw poker, and Texas hold'em. Such games were, at one time, primarily played privately. In the 1980's, however, a variation called Caribbean stud poker, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,553, became a popular casino game. Since then a number of casino poker games have been created, including those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,413 to Fulton (“Double Down Stud”), U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,081 to Breeding (“Let It Ride”), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,774 to Webb (“Three Card Poker”).